Sheev
Special Attacks Neutral B - String Pullin' It only works if the opponent gets the vision from the Side B. Pressing B will make Sheev enter in a immobile state in which you are allowed to use four different attacks. *Neutral B: Sheev will create a face of himself that will send the victim's vision of a better future. It only deals damage to said victim, not the rest of the opponents. *Side B: Sheev will say "Do It!" as the words "DO IT" appear in front of him. They paralyze the opponent if they comes close, leaving him to choose the victim's move for 2 seconds or else it will be cancelled. *Down B: Sheev will fall to the ground and shout "I'm too weak!", which works like a counterattack to the victims, dealing them damage and stunning them, but it dosen't work for the non-victims. It can also counter grabs. *Up B: Sheev will spawn two chairs, him sitting on one of them. While the move is hard to land, if he manages to capture a victim, he will tell them "The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise", making Portman vision last for 2 stocks. Side B - Dark Convert Sheev summons a vision of Natalie Portman suffering, then sends straight forward to his opponent. It can be send off in 5 different directions (straight forwards, upwards, downwards and diagonally upwards and downwards) and lasts for 30 seconds, or until they get KO'd. Portman's vision will cause the opponent to join the Dark Side, which will allow Sheev to use his Neutral B on them. Up B - Sheev Spin Sheev spin jumps with his lightsaber forwards as he swings it repeatedly, finishing off with a slash once he lands on the ground (this slash is the only part of the move that deals damage). Pressing A during the move will make a vision of young Anakin Skywalker appear and send him upwards as both spin, and pressing B will send a vision of General Grievous spinning his lightsabers to deal multiple hits. Down B - Execute Meme Sheev gets on his robe and says "Execute Meme", creating a holographic projector, where you get to choose one out of three different memes (represented by the faces of the characters) by tilting left or right: * "A Sith... Lord?": Mace Windu will appear and walk slowly to follow Sheev no matter what. However, he doesn't change directions, meaning that if he goes off the ledge he'll just fall off. Whoever gets hit by Windu will follow him for a 3 seconds. But if Sheev gets in front of him, Windu will swing his lightsaber to attack him and anyone nearby. * "Save the Wookies!": The projector shows Ki-Adi Mundi who will say "What about the Droid attack on the Wookies?" as he fires a head of Chewbacca, which hatches into a Droid and a Wookie who shoot each other for 5 seconds. After those seconds have passed, either the Wookie or the Droid will die (60% the droid wins, 40% the wookie wins). If the Droid wins, all the opponents who are in front of him will be stunned before an anvil of remorse falls over them. The droid has 20hp, so opponents can destroy it to prevent it from killing the Wookie. You cannot make the Chewbacca head hatch above a pit, as making the Droid and the Wookie fall to their deaths will make Sheev get the anvil remose instead. * "There's the blockade!" Ric Olié appears and says "There's the blockade!", as a Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter spawns behind him. If an opponent gets in front of it, it will fire a laser beam that deals 6% damage and covers in middle range. If the opponent shields the beam, Ric will announce that the Shield Generation has been hit, as R2-D2 appears and "repairs" the opponent's shield. During the reparation, the opponent cannot move and the shield, while it's visually there, doesn't actually work, meaning Sheev can hit that opponent. Final Smash - UNLIMITED MEME POWER Sheev fires huge lightning bolts from his hands. If connects, he will shout "UNLIMITED MEME POWER" and summons 2 visions of various Prequel Memes (like "I don't like sand" or "Hello there!") to deal extra damage to the stunned opponents. After that, Sheev will fall on the ground, leaving him helpless. Taunts *Down Taunt- Looks towards the screen and says "I am... the Senate!" in a dark tone. *Side Taunt- Looks towards the screen and says "It's Treason, then." in an ominous tone. *Up Taunt- Looks towards the screen as his face reforms into his Darth Sidious face and says "Goooooood~" in a villainous tone before his face reforms back into his Sheev face. Victory/Losing Poses # Looks up at the sky and says, with an echo in the background, "The attack on my life... has left me scarred... and deformed.". # Laughs with his hand over his mouth. # Laughs as he tries to get onto his ship, but stops as he has a hard time getting on the ship. It is noticeable that this is the only victory that takes place directly behind the losers. *Losing: Falls backwards out of his chair and onto the ground. ''Character Description'' Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilit - 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec Snake: Colonel! Colonel: What happened Snake? Snake: Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise? Colonel: Ha! You know your prequel memes, eh Snake? Then you must know about Sheev Palpatine. Snake: Yeah I know, but not about his moveset... Colonel: Oh, right. He commands three powerful memes: a sith lord?, the droid attack on the wookies, and the blockade guy. Snake: Blockade guy... what happened to High Ground? Colonel: Those memes will try to strip you of your free will, and replace it with their sequence. But I'd worry more about the dark side if I were you... Watch out for Natalie Portman's face! If it hits you, Sheev himself is having your free will. Snake: But the poor woman, looks like she's suffering. Maybe I can save her... Colonel: Just make sure you avoid the face Snake! Daily Bugle Jameson: Crazy senator turns himself into some kind of a monster, makes a space republic into an empire... You didn't fly into space right Parker? Parker: Oh, oh well, uh- Jameson: We don't have pictures? Parker: But, there was a disturbance... Jameson: Well, don't worry. I understand just how difficult space travel is. Don't stress yourself thinking about it, I'm serious. *Picture suddenly flies down, both startled* Jameson: Who threw this? *Character in a hood flies down, talks fast with a dark whisper* ???: Jar jar is the key to all of this *Flies up* ... Jameson: Hey geezer, you want a job? *Flies down and reveals himself as George Lucas* Lucas: Eh, yeah! Jameson: Parker, hello? You're fired! *Parker leaves* Jameson: Who wants to make 60 dollars? Cash! Trivia *This is the first character to have its progress updated on Chin's Facebook account. *Sheev is one of the five characters to not show his full name. In this case, Chincherrinas left out his last name, Palpatine, and just put Sheev - Palpatine's lesser known first name and the name people associate him with regarding Prequel Memes. The other characters are Haruhi, whose last name, Suzumiya, is left out, Zoolander, whose first name, Derek, is left out, Aya, whose last name, Drevis, is also left out, and Weird Al, who's last name, Yankovic, is left out. Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Characters in Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Naboo Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Lawl Category:Adults Category:Old People Category:Finale Era Category:Human Category:Lucasfilms Category:Star Wars universe Category:80's Category:Youtube Poop Category:Boss Category:Heavy Zoner